


Who am I?

by xxsoftpeasxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, For Me, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Mental Instability, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, References to Depression, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsoftpeasxx/pseuds/xxsoftpeasxx
Summary: I have no idea what I just did, but it's 1am and my sister said I should post it here and I'm trusting her. I'm very into VLD and PJO/HoO so if you have any recs, let's help each other out :) This isn't about any of that though. You can imagine whoever you want from any fandom, but my intent was to just get this out there. I don't think anyone will ever see this so hey ghosts, enjoy my work from 4/13/20 during distance learning. Also am I stupid but why isn't "distance learning" or "quarantine" a tag? SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS ALSJALSAK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Who am I?

Whether it's day or night, the dark cloud looms over their head for hours. It makes its home there and doesn't bother for hostility. The only "getting to know each other" is the onslaught of demands and sharp sharp remarks. The presence would make them bow their heads, hide their bodies, cower. It would make them bedridden, sick, scared. Once they're well acquainted, it's almost a luxury to introduce them to its friends. The friends known for their fear of people, enclosed spaces, the haunting past memories; known for the despair, the fear of eating too much, eating too less. If they're lucky, they won't be introduced. They'll just spend their rotten days icky and grimy on their dusky bed, wailing for a prickly comfort of a body to lull them to eternal sleep, or eternal happiness. 

I wanna rip myself apart. I wanna dig my rotten, corpse-like hands in my body and shred my way out. I don't know who I am. Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more from me! I have a few stories backed up...  
> I really want to see the stars filling the sky.


End file.
